Christmas Memories
by Himura57
Summary: Relatos de la infancia de Severus Snape. Severus Snape le pertenece única y exclusivamente a J. K. Rowling, yo solo lo tomo prestado para ahondar un poco más en su historia (?)


**CHRISTMAS MEMORIES**

 **By Himura**

 _Navidad de 1964. Cokeworth, Inglaterra._

— Madre... ¿qué es la Navidad?

Silencio. Madre e hijo se encontraban en la pequeña habitación que a veces servía de sala y otras de comedor, de aquella casa en la calle de La Hilandera en Cokeworth, Inglaterra. Era la única habitación de la casa que contaba con chimenea así que era la más frecuentada por Eileen Snape en invierno, en donde se la pasaba sentada en una vieja y desgastada silla, mientras tejía sin parar todo el día y hasta muy entrada la noche. El pequeño y único hijo del matrimonio Snape observaba a su madre con creciente curiosidad. Eran contadas las veces en las que podía hablar con tranquilidad con su madre. Su padre no estaba, lo cual había sumido a la casa en un lugar apacible que pocas veces se podía lograr. Eso, y que el aroma a licor barato no se percibiera, alegraba en sobremanera al pequeño Severus de tan sólo cuatro años de edad.

— ¿Quién te habló de eso, Severus? — Preguntó en su lugar la mujer tan parecida a su hijo dejando momentáneamente de tejer.

— Lo escuché en el pueblo. — Respondió con un tanto de recelo el pequeño arrugando la nariz al ver a su madre en espera de su respuesta.

— ¿Y qué hacías en el pueblo? Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que salgas, aún eres muy joven como para vagar por ahí sólo.

De nuevo el silencio seguido de un ligero encogimiento de hombros del pequeño niño, el cual desvió la mirada para no ver la desaprobación en el rostro de su madre. ¿Cómo decirle a su madre que sin importar si era joven o no prefería estar afuera que, en su casa, en donde el ogro de su padre estaba molesto un día sí y otro también? ¿Cómo decirle a su madre que el aroma a licor barato le hacía sentir enfermo? ¿Cómo decirle a su madre que temía demasiado de la actitud de su padre y que terminara golpeándolo todo borracho hasta que perdía él conocimiento?

— ... La Navidad es la época del año en donde todos conviven en familia. Cantan villancicos, cenan una gran cantidad de comida e intercambian regalos. También se suelen poner adornos por todas partes. Es un día en donde la fe y la esperanza se encuentra en cualquier parte.

El pequeño observó sorprendido a su madre por aquella respuesta. No esperaba que lo hiciera. Se quedó callado un momento meditando todo aquello, aprendiendo ese nuevo término que había escuchado vagando por el pueblo. Ahora que su madre lo decía ya entendía porque había tantas luces y cosas bonitas en el pueblo por todas partes. — ¿Y por qué la Navidad nunca llega a nuestra casa?

Eileen observó a su hijo con una infinita tristeza sin poder responder aquello. El pequeño Severus se sorprendió pensando que había dicho algo malo a pesar de que aquello lo había preguntado con toda la inocencia que podía tener un niño de cuatro años. El silencio fue interrumpido por el estrépito ocasionado por la fuerza en la que la puerta de la entrada fue azotada al momento de abrirse. El primogénito de la familia Snape se estremeció de pies a cabeza temiendo lo peor al observar a un tambaleante Tobias Snape entrar, tropezándose con cada cosa que se atravesaba en su camino. El zumbido de una botella casi vacía, rozó la pequeña oreja de un Severus que no pudo moverse, y que fue a estrellarse en la chimenea en donde el fuego se avivó de manera peligrosa. Después de eso, lo último que sintió el pequeño Severus fue el jaloneo de su madre que lo mandó a su habitación seguido de los gritos de su padre.

Encerrado en su habitación y sintiéndose más sólo que nunca, se quedó sentado en el suelo polvoriento cubriéndose la cabeza con sus pequeñas manos, mientras los gritos de sus padres se escuchaban sin parar. Lejos de ahí, en el pueblo, se podía observar el resplandor de las luces navideñas de las demás casas, y también se alcanzaba a escuchar apenas el repiqueteo de las campanadas de la Iglesia anunciando la llegada de la Navidad. Una Navidad selectiva e injusta porque mientras otros cantaban y disfrutaban, él tenía que pasarse la noche en vela temeroso de cuando la puerta de su habitación se abriera, ya que eso significaba que pasaría otra noche tirado en el suelo sintiendo un profundo dolor en su espalda a causa de los golpes que su padre siempre estaba dispuesto a darle, siendo éste el único obsequio que recibiría como de costumbre.


End file.
